


Ladies And Gentlemen, We Are Floating in Space (Reupload)

by huskie



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos and Cecil are Dorks, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecilos Week, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post One Year Later, anyway this is gay, reuploading bc im an idiot ://, thank GOD this posted correctly this time though i was on the verge of crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huskie/pseuds/huskie
Summary: About a week ago, Carlos asked Cecil out on their fifth date. He said he wanted to go to on top of Hecate’s Peak, a hill on the east side of the small town. Carlos was wondering if Cecil would like to maybe come along with him, for scientific reasons, mainly, of course. He was going to study the stars, and the constellations in the sky that night. It was supposed to be a full moon. Cecil, of course, said he’d love to, because who could pass up an offer like that? Helping a scientist with his work? Let alone going stargazing with said scientist. On the night of the full moon? Sounds like a perfect date. Cecil thought it was kind of cheesy, though. It wasn’t really an original date, because gazing at the stars has been an overused, yet incredibly romantic, trope going on in pop culture. But then again, he isn’t complaing either.





	1. ミ☆

**Author's Note:**

> this is for day 5 of cecilos week 2017! (january 29th - february 4th) although it won’t be reblogged to the main blog, i still feeling like stating that. i was originally going to post this on february 14th (valentine’s day) but this event came up so i got it done much earlier than expected! so thank you cecilosweek on tumblr for motivating me!! this is the first fic i wrote of the bunch so im hoping i can get something done for every day of the event.
> 
> SO this officially is my first smut fic and to my extent it isn’t really.... graphically smutty? to be honest, i focused more on how they were feeling than what was going on physically. to cut it short, i really like the turnout of this, and i hope you guys like it too! <3
> 
> p.s. click on the bolded part when cecil goes to the weather !

 Cecil woke up to the sound of his cellphone getting a text notification. He unlocked his phone and looked at the time. It read 6:45am. He wondered who ever would be texting him this early. Maybe it was Station Management, reminding him that he has work today, except even if they did it wouldn’t be anything more than keysmashing, which he would’ve understood perfectly. 

 It was a message from his boyfriend, Carlos. Carlos came into town about a year ago, and since then, he has changed Cecil’s life. They got together a few months back, and they’ve been so in love with each other ever since. These past few months have been great, between Carlos and him, and he couldn’t ask for more.

 The message said: 

_“hey cecil, are you still on for tonight? just wondering.”_

 About a week ago, Carlos asked Cecil out on their fifth date. He said he wanted to go to on top of Hecate’s Peak, a hill on the east side of the small town. Carlos was wondering if Cecil would like to maybe come along with him, for scientific reasons, mainly, of course. He was going to study the stars, and the constellations in the sky that night. It was supposed to be a full moon. Cecil, of course, said he’d love to, because who could pass up an offer like that? Helping a scientist with his work? Let alone going stargazing with said scientist. On the night of the full moon? Sounds like a perfect date. Cecil thought it was kind of cheesy, though. It wasn’t really an original date, because gazing at the stars has been an overused, yet incredibly romantic, trope going on in pop culture. But then again, he isn’t complaing either. 

 Cecil texted him back almost immediately. His reply read:

_“Of course I am! What time were we planning on going out, again? :)”_

 He always thought adding an emoji to every message he sent was necessary. It spiced up the conversation just a little bit, like garnish to a well-done dinner. He thought the emojis on his phone were really cute, too, so no wonder why he uses them often. 

 Their conversation continued for about an hour. It went like this:

 “ _sweet! i didn’t plan an exact time last time we talked about the date. what time do you get off work..?”_

_“7:30 to be precise, so maybe around 8-ish? :p”  
_

_“awesome, cool! i can’t wait to see you there, ceec. hey, maybe i can teach you all about the stars and the planets tonight, how does that sound?”  
_

_“That sounds wonderful, Carlos. I didn’t know you knew so much about the universe, to be honest. I thought you were invested more in chemistry, or biology, or something.”_

_“haha, yeah. but remember, i am a scientist. i love everything scientific. especially cute radio hosts. :-)”  
_

_“You think I’m scientific?”  
_

_“of course!! you’re dating a scientist after all. you should consider yourself as one as well, you know? i think i’d turn out to be a wonderful radio host. i’ve learned so much from you, to name one reason.”  
_

_“You should host the show with me sometime. It’d be nice to hear your voice on the air. ♫”  
_

_“and YOU should come stop by the laboratory sometime so i can tell you some neat scientific facts! just think, “cecil, the scientist” would be how i refer to you. it’s like a pet name, but more nerdier. “_

_“I love the sound of that, Carlos. <3″_

_“I know you would, bunny._ _”_

_“so i’ll pick you up around 8pm, right?”  
_

_“Yep!”_

_“it’s a date then. can’t wait for tonight ceec. i gotta let you go, i’m gonna be late for work. love you to the moon and back.”_

“Love you too. "


	2. ミ☆

 It was 7:20pm, 40 minutes til Cecil’s date with Carlos. Cecil was at the station, on the air, reading the local news report. It was a mostly normal day at NVCR, at least to Cecil it was. His voice washed over the small town, making the citizens wind down and relax, like a spell casted by a wizard. All was good, Cecil was happy, and ready to clock out and spend the rest of the night with his boyfriend.

 “City Council would like to remind you all to keep an eye out for stray gargoyles. If you see one of these creatures, please do not be frightened when you encounter them. Do not look directly into their red, bloodshot eyes, unless you want to be turned into stone and transported into the dark, yet comforting, second dimension. Please approach them from behind with a leash, and take the creature to your local animal shelter.”

 Cecil’s phone suddenly vibrated out of the blue. Cecil was startled by it, causing him to jump up in the air. God, who could it be? Don’t they know he’s on the air? How rude. “I’m sorry, listeners, I just got a text from someone. Give me one moment.” The radio host unlocked his phone. His lockscreen was a picture of Khoshekh, and his home screen is a picture he and Carlos took together. How nice it is, to be reminded of the two things he loves the most as soon as he turns on his phone. 

 “Oh! Carlos texted me. It's date night tonight. He said that he just got off work, ....and that he cannot wait to see me! Well, Carlos, if you, and/or your team of scientists is listening, I want you to know I’m excited to see you tonight, too." You could just hear Cecil smile. “You know, I’ve never felt so in love with someone other than Carlos. Listeners, here’s a few words of advice: I know some of you might think you’ll never find the perfect person, but stay determined. They’re out there, somewhere. You’ll meet them, and spend the rest of your mortal, or non-mortal, whichever works, life with them. Love is really something, huh? It’s kind of scary. “ Cecil spent a second, thinking about his boyfriend, and his soft, lucious hair. He quicky fell out of the dream as soon as Station Management telepathically communicated with him, telling him to get back on track.

 “Ah. I suppose I’m getting off topic. I’m sorry, listeners. I can’t help but talk about my personal life on here. It makes me feel like someone’s actually listening to me talk directly to them. It’s comforting, sometimes. Maybe it’s one of the effects of being so... deeply in love with someone who you can’t help but vent about them continuously. Listeners, I think some of you might understand what I’m saying, right? I like to think that at least one person does, and even if they only understand it just a little bit, I still appreciate it.” Cecil sighed. “I’ll be quiet now, and take you all to[  **the weather**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-0axBRjgrqA)[.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-0axBRjgrqA)”


	3. ミ☆

 Carlos was cleaning up the remnants of a failed science experiment, brushing broken glass shards that originally held the chemical liquid involved in said experiment, into a dust pan. There was a hole in the floor, with gray smoke coming out of it. Carlos just put a rug over it, hoping no one notices it. Carlos’ white lab coat was all dirty, looking worn out. He hopes Cecil doesn’t mind, if he even notices it. At least his flannel shirt underneath it didn’t get dirty. He zipped up his leather jacket, locked up the laboratory and headed outside to the parking lot.

 The street lights were dimmed, and slightly flickering on and off. Moths were attracted to the bright, white light, and were fluttering towards it. “Carlos! Wait up!” a familiar voice called out. It was coming from behind him. He turned around, and saw his young peer, Reese, running towards him. He realized something he didn’t realize earlier while he was talking to Cecil. He forgot to do a lab report for this week. This was bad. Really bad.

 Once Reese caught up to him, she was out of breath. She propped herself up on his shoulder. “Sorry for startling you, Carlos. I just wanted to say that I tuned into your boyfriend’s radio station while filing those papers you asked me to organize. He was talking about you! Isn’t that exciting?” She brushed the wispy strains of hair falling out of her bun to the side and out of her pale face. Carlos nodded, still nervous about the lab report fiasco.

 “...What’s wrong? You usually don’t act like this, especially around the mention of Cecil. Are you upset with him?” Reese asked, a worried tone in her voice.

 “No, no! Of course not! I love Cecil with all my heart. It’s just that.. I forgot to write down the report for this week, and I don’t want to keep Cecil waiting, you know?” Carlos sighed. “He was so happy this morning when I talked to him about our date. I can’t let him down.”

 The both of them were silent. The sound of cars passing by, and light bulbs flickering on and off, was the only thing they could hear. Reese looked up at him. “You won’t have to, Carlos. You know I’m your assistant, right? I’m willing to work overtime for you. I’ll work on that report, okay? You have fun with your boyfriend, and oh! — take these, and be sure to share them with him!” She pulled out a black, plastic container full of blueberry scones out of her coat pocket. “My girlfriend baked them for breakfast this morning, but we couldn’t eat all of them, so I took them to work to share with my co-workers. I hope you and Cecil both like them, I can tell you for sure that they were made with lots and lots of love!” Reese ran to the doors of the lab and waved goodbye to Carlos. “Good luck!” she shouted, before she disappeared into the building to do her boss a favor. Carlos packed into his car, anticipation running through him. He could not wait to finally spend some quality time with the man he loves the most.


	4. ミ☆

Carlos walked up to Cecil’s front door. The porch light was on, showing that he’s home. His yard was covered with plastic pink lawn flamingoes. On his porch, he had a housemat in front of the door that read “PLEASE WIPE YOUR PAWS” with the silhouette of a cat placed to the left of it. “What a nice home.” Carlos thought to himself. He knocked on the front door, and waited for his boyfriend to answer. He took his phone out of his pocket, using the reflecting screen as a mirror. He parted his hair, and fixed the collar of his red flannel shirt.

“Hold on, just a second!” Cecil yelled from the inside of his house. Carlos could hear him unlocking the door, and the jingling of keys. Before he knew it, Cecil opened the door and looked outstanding. He wore a white buttoned-up shirt, with what looks to be a Lisa Frank inspired tie tied around the collar. He also had on purple skinny jeans, a bedazzled satchel across his shoulder, with a toy pomeranian plushie sticking out of it, and white light-up velcro Skechers. He dusted off his pants and greeted Carlos.

“Are you ready to go?” the both of them asked to the other in unison, laughing almost immediately after. “Yes, I am” they said, once again, simultaneously. The both of them chuckled once more, and started walking to Carlos’ parked car. 

“Sorry for interrupting you, sweetie. It was silly of me and I should’ve let you spoke.” Cecil said.

“Oh! it’s not an issue at all, Ceec.” Carlos unlocked the car doors and opened the door for Cecil. “You know what they say: great minds think alike!”

“You have a very great mind.” Cecil said to his boyfriend, before getting into the car.

“Thanks. You do too, babe!” Carlos said, before shutting the car door and heading over to the driver’s side. He got in his seat, started the car, and the both of them buckled their seatbelts. Carlos rolled down his window and started driving to the location he and Cecil agreed to go to. His hair was flowing through the wind, and Cecil was absolutely mesmerized by it. The inside of his car smelled like vanilla extract. It was refreshing and so very fitting for Carlos because he’s sweet, just like vanilla. 

“So, Carlos..” Cecil said. “...do you listen to the radio often?” Carlos stopped at a red light. “Not really much anymore, music-wise to say the least. I only really tune into your station when you’re on the air. I tried to tune into some other stations, and the majority of them were station, minus this one station that had this voice reading off random numbers.” The light turned green, and Carlos made a turn. “I think this town is so fascinating, Ceec. It’s nice, here in Night Vale. I’m glad I met you.”

“I’m glad I met you, too. “ Cecil eyed the plastic black container of scones played on on top of the cup holders. “What are these?”

Carlos turned his head towards Cecil for a second. “Those are blueberry scones my co-worker gave me. She heard about us going on our date, so she wanted us to share those while we look at the stars.”

“That’s really kind of her! They look delicious.”

“Mhmm. Yes, they do! She’s naturally kind, and I think you’d like her. She listens to your radio show, just like I do. In fact, everyone on the team does. They all love you, but not even NEAR as much as I do.”

“We aren’t even at the place yet, and you’re already making me blush.”

“Hehe. Sorry. But, according to my calucations, and Google Maps, we’ll be there in a matter of time.”

“Okay.” said Cecil. “Carlos, I have a question.”

“Yes?”

“Is it okay if I hold your hand while you drive?”

“I don’t think that’d be dangerous, so, yes! Why not!” Cecil grabbed Carlos’ right hand and clutched it tight. ‘Your hands are sweaty, are you okay?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. I’m fine, Cecil. Just a bit nervous about the date. I’m sorry if that grossed you out.”

“It didn’t, trust me. There’s nothing to be worried about, dear. I’m right here if you need anything.” Cecil caressed Carlos’ hand with his, staring at him, smiling.

Carlos was blushing. He then laughed and licked his dry lips. “You’re too kind, Ceec.”

“Speak for yourself, dear. You can never be too kind.” 

“Well, I’m a scientist, and according to my research: yes, you can. And you just did so.”

“Okay, Mr. Scientist, I disagree.” Cecil snorted. “What if I think you’re hiding something from me?”

Carlos smiled. “Like what?”

“Oh, I don’t know. It’s probably nothing other than how YOU actually surpassed being too kind before me, and you just don’t want to admit it! Ring a bell?” Cecil held back his laughter.

Carlos sighed. “...you got me.” He bit his lip.

Cecil laughed, and clapped. “HAHA! YES! I KNEW IT!” he shouted.

“That only means one thing.”

“Which is..?”

“You’re cuter than me by default, and you just proved it with your own synopsis.” Carlos grinned, his face still flushed.

“Okay, wait. I take all that back.”

“Nope, no. You can’t. You proved it!” Carlos giggled.

The two of them drove to Hecate’s Peak, playfully arguing over who’s the cuter one, even though it’s obviously Cecil, because Carlos has scientific facts to back it up. They got to their destination in about 10 minutes from then. Carlos kissed Cecil as soon as they got out of their car, and hiked up the hill with him afterwards. The top of the peak was flat, and was surrounded by a wooden fence. 3 shiny telescopes were spread out across the fences. You could see all of Night Vale, just by looking over the top of it. The city looks beautiful at night, when all of the neon signs outside of the buildings are shining, and the lights above the Arby’s shine in beautiful pinks, purples, and blues. So many stars were out tonight, too. Not a single cloud in the sky and the full moon was shining over the small town. Carlos laid down a picnic blanket (even though they weren’t going on a picnic) onto the grass and opened up the container of blueberry scones. Cecil was leaning against the fence, looking up at the night sky, mesmerized by its beauty. Carlos yelled his name and he turned around immediately. He patted the ground next to him, telling Cecil to come sit with him. He walked over, sat down, and laid his head on Carlos’ shoulder. Carlos wrapped his arm around Cecil.


	5. ミ☆

“This is so nice, Carlos. You’re so nice.” Cecil said, half-awake.

“You’re nicer.” Carlos said, shoving a scone into his mouth. “Hey, babe. You see that group of stars right there?” he said, pointing at the sky.

“Kind of. What about them?”

“They make up a constellation known as Orion. It’s one of the most known constellations.” He took a bite of his scone. “It was named after the Greek hunter, Orion. It’s really cool. I have a picture of what it’s supposed to look like in my notes.” He grabbed his scrapbook and flipped through it quickly. “Here, take a look at this.” He turned his book so Cecil could see it, and pointed at the picture. “Isn’t space neat?”

“That’s so cool, Carlos.” Cecil said. He pointed at a seperate picture. “What’s that one called?”

“Hm, let me see.” He turned the book back over to him and read his notes on it. ‘That’s not a constellation, that’s an asterism, which are patterns of stars. The one you pointed at is called Orion’s Belt. It’s part of Orion, but it isn’t recognized as a constellation on it’s own. See, the difference is that constellations are named constellations when they’re officially recognized, but any old asterism that ISN’T considered as a constellation by astronomers is known as an asterism. Do you know the Big Dipper?” Cecil nodded. 

“You wanna know something cool? The Big Dipper actually isn’t a constellation, it’s an asterism.” Carlos said, in love with the interested. look in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“That can’t be true. Is it?”

“It is. And you wanna know something even cooler?”

“What?”

“It’s actually part of the constellations, Ursa Major and the Great Bear. Interesting, right?”

“Very. I’m so invested now.” Cecil smiled.

“I know you would be! That’s why I took you out here! Science is so fun, especially when you’re around!” 

“How many constellations are out there? How many asterisms?”

“I think there are 88 constellations to be exact! As for asterisms, that I can’t tell you. Space is full of them, though. Like, tons upon MILLIONS of them.”

“This is gonna sound really silly, Carlos, but do you think the lights above the Arby’s are possibly stars? I mean, we have no idea what they are, but what if?”

“There’s definitely a possiblity, I think.”

“There’s tons of lights above the restaurant. Do you think there’s maybe an undiscovered asterism or constellation hiding in the shadows?”

“That’s a really nice thought, Cecil. I do think there could be something hiding in between them and you know what? I’m gonna be the first person to discover it.”

“I’m rooting for you all the way, dear. But what would you call it?”

“Cecil.” Carlos said, leaning in close to his boyfriend, his palm on his cheek. “I’m gonna name it Cecil, because you’re my universe.” Cecil’s eyes lit up, like stars in the night sky. He went in for a passionate, loving kiss. They shared a kiss on top of the hill; with the moon shining it’s light onto them. The stars felt aligned at that moment, for the both of them. The signs were finally clear. The universe was at finally peace.

Carlos broke away from the kiss, his hands sitting on his shoulders. “I don’t.... I don’t feel like.. driving all the way back to the lab, tonight. I’m tired. I’m tired of sleeping alone. Without you by my side. I-” Carlos cut himself off, fiddling his hands. He looked nervous. “I want to sleep next to you, Cecil. I want to hold you, and kiss you. The thought has been bothering me for days, weeks, months even. I just – I love you a lot and I think it’s time we should, you know. Go to the, um. Next stage of our relationship. Only if its okay with you, though!”

“Oh.” was all Cecil could say. He felt the same as Carlos did. He always had. It’d be nice, to just hold his boyfriend close to him, laying his head on his chest, hearing his heart beat a mile a minute. It’d be nice to wake up next to him, in the same bed they fell asleep together in. It’d be nice to be so in love that you can’t even fall asleep, staying up all night chatting and flirting with him. It’d be nice, seeing Carlos’ face every morning. God, it’d be wonderful. 

“Yes-I mean, um, I. I think that’s a great idea!” Cecil said, once he was no longer tongue-tied. Cecil noticed that Carlos’ hands were sweating. “It’s okay, dear.” He held his hands in his. “I’m right here, always.”

Carlos buried his face into Cecil’s chest. “You are such a good boyfriend, Carlos. Of course I’d want to make love with you.” Cecil and Carlos held each other for a few more minutes so Cecil could reassure his boyfriend that everything’s okay. They packed up, got into the car, and held hands the entire drive back to Cecil’s house, all whilst flirting of course.


	6. ミ☆

Cecil took Carlos into his bedroom. “Well, um, here we are!” he chuckled and gave him a warm welcome. His bed was neatly made, the blankets folded, and placed down by the bottom of it. The sheets and pillows were white, while the bedposts were all black. His room was well decorated, as he had two small end tables with two lamps on each side of his bed, and his dresser was across from the bed. “Sorry about the mess, I was going to change my sheets today but I got distracted.”

The room wasn’t messy at all, but Carlos said he didn’t even notice it. Carlos carressed Cecil’s cheek and slipped his square-rimmed glasses off his face. “You don’t want them to get dirty in the process.”

Cecil blushed, and had a lovestruck look in his eyes. “Should we, uh, get into it? Or should I set the mood a bit more?” 

“Do what you think is best, Cecil. I’m ready whenever you are.” Carlos said, setting both his glasses and Cecil’s on the end table. 

Carlos moved the folded comforters on top of the dresser, and sat down on the edge of Cecil’s bed. Cecil turned on both of the lamps and dimmed them. Cecil untied his tie and wrapped it around his shoulders, the ends of it hanging losely from his shirt collar. He unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt, revealing his chest underneath. He wrapped his arms around Carlos and sat down on his lap. “I can help you get undressed if you like.” Cecil suggested.

“I’d like that. A lot.” 

With Carlos’ word, Cecil began to unbutton Carlos’ flannel, while Carlos tossed Cecil’s tie to the side. Cecil slipped Carlos’ flannel off his shoulders and threw it on the floor. Cecil shimmied his white shirt off his arms, leaving he and Carlos with only pants on. Carlos wrapped his arms around Cecil, as Cecil leaned into his chest. He sucks on the tip of Carlos’ nipple in between the both of his front teeth, occasionally flicking the tip of his tongue against it, making it hard. “Ah...”

Cecil stopped for a second. “Am I going too fast for you?”

“Not at all.”

Carlos’ hands wandered from the back of Cecil’s neck to his waist, his eyes glancing at Cecil’s bare chest. Carlos slid down Cecil’s pants, and threw them to the side. He looks up at his boyfriend, staring deep into those beautiful dark brown eyes of his. Cecil looked away, letting out a flattered giggle that could light up your whole life if you heard it. His cheeks were glowing with vibrant, warm colors. They were red, like a rose that just bloomed in the springtime, or like a fresh glass of ripe, bitter wine. He couldn’t bare himself to look at Carlos, because just seeing his smile makes his heart flutter and his cheeks redder. “Cecil — don’t be shy.” Carlos moved his right hand to his boyfriend’s rosy-red cheek, caressing it gently. Cecil turned his head to face Carlos. He could feel his cheeks getting warmer as he met his gaze. He laid his head on Carlos’ palm, eventually nuzzling his nose against it. Cecil stared into his boyfriend’s eyes, with a heartfelt smile on his face.

“There he is!” Carlos said, a smile brought to his lips. The both of them were grinning, occasionally letting out a giggle or two. They didn’t want to stop cuddling, but they knew it couldn’t go on forever. Or maybe it could. Night Vale is full of mysteries, dying to be explored. But, soon enough, Cecil gave Carlos a kiss on his hand, and Carlos moved his hand off his cheek. Carlos’ eyes widened, and he started to blush — and Cecil loves it when he makes him feel that way. He loves a lot of things about his boyfriend. He loves seeing the joyful, passionate look in his eyes he gets when he talks about science and he loves his curly, perfect hair that he always keeps up in a bun and how it gets in his face all of the time. He loves his personality, he loves his stunning smile, and he loves his sweetness. Cecil loves Carlos, and he loves him right back.

Carlos placed both of his hands back onto Cecil’s waist and started to kiss the parts of him he could reach. Cecil started to laugh as he kissed his neck. Once Carlos stopped kissing his neck + his collar bones, he kissed Cecil on his mouth. Cecil’s lips were soft, and he loved the sweet taste of them. Cecil pulled away from the kiss and affectionately brushed his nose against his boyfriend’s, the both of them giggling like two kids in love. After sharing many sweet moments with his boyfriend, Cecil unzipped Carlos’ jeans and pulled them, along with his boxers, clean off. Cecil got off of Carlos’ lap, and rolled over to the sidetable by his bed to go put on a condom. They were originally going to make love for the first time, after all, despite being distracted by each other several times. He opened the drawer and grabbed one, tearing the wrapper off.

“Ceec?”

“Yeah?”

Carlos put his arms around his boyfriend and buried his head into the crevice of his neck. “Scientifically speaking, I love you a lot. Just thought I’d put that out there.” 

“I love you too.” Cecil said. Carlos kissed his boyfriend’s shoulder blades and plopped back down on the bed. “I’m so happy, Ceec. I can’t believe we’re finally doing this. It’s so exciting.”

Cecil finished putting on the condom. He turned around and faced Carlos. “Do you think it’s scientifically interesting?” Cecil asked. crawling in between Carlos’ legs.

“Yes, very scientific. I guess this could count as an experiment, after all.” Carlos laughed, and bit his lip. He spread his legs and lifted them up in the air, so Cecil could position them how he would like. Cecil crawled on top of Carlos and pinned him down. Carlos wrapped his legs around his waist. “You feel hot.”

“I am. It’s because you’re making me blush. Like, really hard.” Cecil said, wiping the cold sweat off of his forehead.

“You know, I have an idea of where else you could be really hard.” Carlos replied, mentally patting himself on his back because he thought that line was really smooth. 

“I think you’re on the right track.” Cecil smirked, and kissed his boyfriend one more time. “Are you ready?” Carlos nodded, and gave him a sincere smile. He put his hands on Cecil’s hips, ready to go.

Cecil got down on his knees, and pulled Carlos closer to him. Carlos repositioned himself and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s back, which felt sweaty already. Cecil lowered his crotch closer to his, and slid the head of his shaft inside of his boyfriend. Cecil bit his lip and swayed his waist, moving his cock gently to tease his boyfriend a little bit. Carlos’ eyes widened and he tilted his head back, sighing in pleasure. “Does that feel okay?” Cecil said, beginning to penetrate into him deeper, and started to thrust. He started off slowly, because he didn’t want to overwhelm Carlos. This was their first time, after all. He wanted Carlos to feel relaxed, and comfortable with the situation.

Carlos drew a few shaky, deep breaths and let out a soft moan in the process. He nodded his head in response to Cecil’s question. Cecil decided to move a bit quicker. “Is this okay, Carlos? Are you comfortable?” 

Carlos’ moans grew deeper, and he closed his eyes and dug his fingernails into Cecil’s back. Carlos caught his breath, and nodded once more. Cecil stopped thrusting and tilted his head back. He moaned softly, then looked back down at his boyfriend. Carlos stared into his boyfriend’s wide eyes, the both of them still breathing rapidly. “I’m okay, sweetheart. Thank you for asking.” he said, with a warm grin that made Cecil feel okay. 

“I’m just worried, dear. I don’t want it to get too intense for you.” Cecil pulled out of Carlos for a minute to take a breather. He didn’t want to continue with a mind full of anxiety. This moment needs to be memorable and romantic, and definitely full of passion.

“If anything’s wrong, I’ll tell you, okay? You’re doing great so far, Ceec.” Carlos’ comment made Cecil chuckle. “You’re really cute, did I ever tell you that?” Carlos said, swinging his arms around Cecil’s neck.

“You have, and I never get tired of hearing it.” Cecil laid between Carlos’ legs while trying to calm himself down. Cecil buried his face into Carlos’ thigh. “Your skin is so soft and warm..” Cecil’s voice sounded muffled, as his lips were pressed against his boyfriend’s thighs. He started to kiss them, and Carlos flinched. 

“Cecil,...nooo” Carlos said, trying to hold back his obvious laughter. Cecil realized something. Something heartwarming. He realized that his brave scientist boyfriend, who recently came into his hometown, and saved the whole city from disaster, was ticklish. He was kind of shocked at this fact, not because of how heroic his boyfriend was, but because Cecil thought he was the ticklish one, but as it turned out, the both of them were. Cecil smiled, and kissed his boyfriend’s thighs some more.

Carlos then started to blush, and began to laugh, too. Carlos has a really dorky laugh. He doesn’t like it much personally, but Cecil does. Carlos’ laugh was more like a snort, to say the least. He had one of those nerdy giggles that were adorable at first listen, yet it was soft and made Cecil feel warm on the inside. Cecil stopped the kissing to take a breather. “So you found out my secret..” Carlos said in between breaths.

“I don’t know why you were trying to hide it. Your laugh is really cute.” Cecil kissed his boyfriend’s lips and got back into position.

Carlos curled his legs onto Cecil’s back, and their mouths melted into each other. Carlos felt as if it was a perfect moment, that had existed outside of time and space itself, which is probably true, because Night Vale has no concept of time. Time could’ve actually stopped during that moment, and they wouldn’t know. They were too focused on each other to concentrate on anything else. Carlos ran his hands through his boyfriend’s soft, black hair. He always loved the taste of his lips, how they tasted like a spoonful of sweet, fresh honey. The moment on it’s own felt enchanting, and ethereal. Carlos moved his hands from the back of Cecil’s neck to his cheeks and passionately french-kissed him. Cecil was in awe, for he had never been kissed like that before. It was wonderful. Perfect, even. He found it very romantic, and deeply sensual, making him want to get even more intimate with his boyfriend.

Cecil pushed deeper into Carlos. Breathing heavily, he kept thrusting into him, every time making him closer and closer to climax. Carlos brushed the hair out of his eyes and wiped the sweat off his boyfriend’s forehead. “Your hair...was getting wet.” Carlos said in between a variety of breaths and moans. He smiled at his boyfriend, who was towering over him, smiling right back. The both of them started to laugh as well. Cecil leaned in forward and kissed his boyfriend, his hips swaying. Cecil pressed his chest against his, nuzzling his head into the crevice of his neck. He started to kiss Carlos’ neck passionately and lovingly. Carlos’ moved his hands down to Cecil’s waist.

The both of them were almost at their highest points. It was only a matter of time before one of them hit orgasm. As Cecil pushed himself more it Cecil moaned Carlos’ name rather softly, still moving himself in and out of him. He bit his lip, and with one last thrust, he finally reached climax. It felt like ice, cold water was poured all over him, making him feel a chilling sensation everywhere on his body. Except for his face, which was warm and gleaming with a pinkish-red color. Carlos came soon after Cecil did. He experienced something similar to what Cecil felt.

The both of them were breathing intensely, their cheeks both glowing. Cecil pulled out of his boyfriend. “Sorry. I came a little early there.” 

“It’s okay, Ceec. At least we both had fun, you know?” Carlos said. “It doesn’t matter in the end.” Cecil took the used condom off of his shaft, and threw it out in the wastebasket in his bathroom. He got out some fluffy towels and turned on the shower. 

Carlos fell back onto the bed, his arms covering his face. Thoughts were running through his head. They weren’t bad thoughts, no. They were good ones. He was smiling, thinking about his boyfriend. He always was such a wonderful man. Oh, his bright, wonderful, smile and his oh-so-perfect laugh. How cute Cecil is. Carlos couldn’t wait to spend more time with him. He could already see himself living happily with him, for the rest of his life, forever even. 

Cecil’s voice made him fall out of his daydream. “I’m gonna go get cleaned up and take a shower. Do you want to join me?” Cecil asked, wiping sweat off his face with a white puffy towel, his cheeks still rosy. Carlos smiled at him, and nodded.

“It’d be an honor.”


	7. ミ☆

“Here, let me help you.” Cecil put the white, fuzzy towel on Carlos’ wet, frizzy hair and fluffed it. It was very soft and it felt really cozy. Cecil wiped the drops of water off of Carlos’ face and draped the towel across his shoulders. “There. Now you’re dry.”

“Thanks, but what about you? You’re still soaking wet.”

“I’ll dry off on my own. I’ll meet you in my room after, okay? I love you.”

“I love you too, Ceec. But first, let me at least give you something to dry off with.” He handed Cecil the towel that was once rested on top of his shoulders. He smiled, and then crawled back into bed, curled up in between the covers. Cecil always loved how big of a heart his boyfriend had. He was always so generous.

 After he dried himself, Cecil plopped down next to Carlos, who was already laying in bed, and started to cuddle up next to him. “I hope you don’t mind. You’re warm.” Cecil leaned in close and gave his boyfriend a peck on his cheek. 

 “Not at all —  you’re warm too” Carlos replied, wrapping his arms around Cecil’s waist. He grabbed Cecil’s hand and held it in his, staring into his boyfriend’s eyes. “Can I tell you something, Ceec?”

 “Go for it, dear.” Cecil said, laying his head against a soft, fluffy pillow.

 “I was at work the other day, as you know. I was doing science, and by science, I mean that I was mixing beakers FULL of colorful chemical liquids together! They were really pretty, just like you! But, anyway,  I was looking at the periodic table that’s hung up next to my desk, trying to find the symbol of an element called Gallium, right? — oh! and Gallium is SUPER cool! It’s a soft shiny metal! Did you know that if you were to hold it in your hand long enough it would start to melt? I think that’s interesting!” Carlos could hardly contain his excitement and enthusiasm. He clutched his boyfriend’s hand tight.

 Cecil was amazed. “I did not know that! That’s really exciting, Carlos!”

 “I know, honey! And I know something even cooler!”

 “Like what?”

 “Another element! Have you ever heard of Yttrium? I saw it on the periodic table while I was looking for Gallium. It’s chemical symbol is represented by the letter Y! It’s considered as a rare element, and scientifically speaking, of course, it reminded me of you! I think you’re one of a kind!” Carlos smiled, clutching Cecil’s hand even tighter than before. 

 “I suppose you could call me Gallium, too. I melt whenever I hold your hand.”

 Carlos laughed. “You’re too cute, sweetie.”

 “Not as cute as you, Carlos.” Cecil smiled and let go of his boyfriend’s hand to wrap his arms around his neck. “I love you, Carlos. I mean, I really do love you. I love every inch of you.”

 “I love you, too! You know, it’s funny. My moms always told me that no one’s perfect. And that everyone has flaws and I, being the nerdy, hormonal teenager that I was, believed every bit of it. And I stuck with it, for a long time. Until I met you.” Carlos said. “Cecil, I know we just got together, but I really feel like you’re the one, you know? From the moment I first saw you to now, where we’re sitting here, nude, cuddling in bed under the comfort of these blankets. I think you’re perfect, Ceec.” 

 “Your moms really seem like loving people, Carlos. I guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” Cecil smiled.

 “Oh, you’d LOVE them. You really need to meet my parents, honey. They like the sound of you already.”

  “Really?”

 “Of course! I told them about you yesterday. They said that they think you’re a keeper.”

 Cecil had a wide smile on his face. “I think you’re a keeper, too, Carlos.”

 “God, Ceec. You know how much I love you, right?”

 “Of course. You love me to the moon and back.”

 “You’re celestial, Cecil. You’re a star.”

 The two men held each other and went to sleep about an hour later. Cecil and Carlos will forever think of this date, as it’s unforgettable and gives them so many memories to share. Carlos is currently studying the lights above the Arby’s, wondering if they’re stars or an attempt an extraterristrial being has tried to make contact with the human race. Cecil has developed a long-time interest in astronomy since then, and loves to talk about it, especially with Carlos!

 Cecil and Carlos cannot wait to spend more time with each other.


End file.
